


Last Words

by karkatsthong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, everybody else is there too, i cant believe this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatsthong/pseuds/karkatsthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Military Police finally capture Eren, he doesn't get a trial. He doesn't get to plead innocence. He doesn't get to say goodbye.<br/>The entire Scouting Legion is forced to watch while their superiors make an example out of the 15 year old boy who broke the system.<br/>Levi's seen plenty of his soldiers fall, but not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

You weren’t supposed to be here.

 _He_ wasn’t supposed to be here.

 

_Where did you go wrong?_

He stands tall, face void of any emotion. His eyes, no longer full of life as they use to, stay drawn to the dusty wooden boards of the platform he stands on. Cuts and bruises far deeper than the human eye could see cover his body.

He looks broken.

They finally did it. They took humanity’s last hope, and crushed him. Wringing out every last drop of willpower he had. They took his life, and left behind this shell of a human being. His raging fire that once burned bright, reduced to all but a sputtering flame.

You're surrounded. You and the rest of the Legion, unwillingly brought here by the very people you were expected to look up to.

 

They had caught him when you least suspected.

The night was foggy, the stars blurred into one single haze that made it look more like dawn than dusk. Mist clung to each blade of grass, reflecting the murky sky.

Your squad had stopped here for the evening. A small cottage located in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere. It was secluded, hidden behind miles of trees and thickets. You thought it was safe.

Everyone else had gone to bed, leaving you alone with your thoughts. A rather dangerous effort, but sleep wasn’t blessing you as it had the others.

_“You’re up late.”_

Eren didn't startle you; he never does. He has the stealth of an elephant.

 _“Says the brat who’s passed his bedtime.”_ He laughed, and it reminded you of the peals of a church bell.

_“I couldn't sleep. What’s your excuse?”_

_“I’m the Captain. Unlike you, I don’t need an excuse.”_

_“But that’s an excuse in itself.”_

_“Keep talking and I’ll use that as an excuse as to why I kicked your ass outside.”_

_“But I thought the Captain didn't need excuses.”_

He smirked pretentiously, the small tilt of his chin giving way to his amusement. What a prick. 

 The two of you sat for a while, exchanging small talk that ranged from how filthy the cabin is to the finest details of Eren's childhood. You love the sound of his voice. You love how his whole face lights up when he talks. You love his smile, his laugh, his eyes. Everything. Without his usual guarded composure, he seemed comfortable. Happy. And you wanted it to stay like that.

It didn't, of course.

 That morning, the Military Police burst into your room, carrying chains and weapons that only the inner wall could supply them with. Eren may have stayed calm, but you sure as hell did not. After taking down three of the officers, barehanded, they shoot you with a sedative that was originally meant for Eren. The last thing you heard before passing out was Eren's soothing tone.

_"Whatever happens, I need you to trust me."_

* * *

 

“Captain.”

You don't turn around; you don’t have to. Jean’s harsh whisper was already more familiar than the back of your hand.

 Getting attached to squad members is a weakness of yours.

“Yes, soldier.”

“What’s the plan?”

 “We stand here, we watch the execution, go home, and we get on with our lives.”

“No, I mean what’s _the_ plan?”

 Was this kid trying to get you shot?

“That _is_ the plan. That’s it. Nothing else. This isn't something we can change, Kirschtien. We can’t save everyone.”

Not your best choice of wording. This hurts him, and you can tell by the look on his face that he’s not thinking about Eren.

Jean pulls you up by the collar, his expression turning dangerously violent. “Listen here, Levi _._ You can’t just fucking quit on him like that. He’s right _there.”_ With every venomous word he spits, his voice rises _._ “Why can't you just take the chance the rest of us never had?”

_Because he asked me not to._

“It’d be wise to stay out of other people’s business, soldier.”

“Fine.” Seething, Jean drops you on your feet. “You can spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for his death. See if I care.” Before you can say a word, he whips around, pushing his way through the dense crowd. Murmurs echoed through open ears and soon everyone’s eyes were on you.

“Jean! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” The panic laced through your voice is foreign. It takes all your energy to shove it back down.

He stops for a brief second, not daring to glance back.

“We put our lives in his hands, and he kept us breathing. It’s only fair to return the favor.”

 Shit.

“Hey, you, stop! Don’t go any further!”

_Shit._

Everything moves too quickly. Jean breaks out into a run, ducking in between the mass of people. Two more officers spot him and raise their weapons. They take aim.

“Stop.”

It all comes to a halt, just as quickly as it started.

Mikasa’s clutched onto the back of his shirt, the coarse fabric shaking in her fist. Dark circles rim her eyes as if she hasn't slept for days. She looks tired, and you don’t blame her.

“Just stop.”

Armin stands close by and watches wearily. He’s wearing the leather cord that once graced his best friend’s neck, though you notice it’s lacking a certain key. “Mikasa-“

“No. Jean needs to hear this. Everyone needs to hear this. The Military Police have won. We lost. It’s high time that we accept the hand we’ve been dealt. Such weak people as _us-“_

"Thank you, Mikasa, but I think we've had enough of your help."

Nile Dok, the chief of the Military Police Brigade himself, stood before you. His obnoxiously bright red bolo tie stood out against pasty skin. "But now I think it's time we get on with the execution."

Mikasa looks absolutely livid.

"The charges are as followed: treason, murder, arson, aggravated assault, burglary, extortion, and kidnapping." Ironic, considering everyone in the Police had committed all those and more. "Before we get to the hanging, I'd like to say a couple of words. The Survey Corps has been trouble for many years now, far more trouble than it was worth. And now that they've finally taken it this far, I have to wonder if it all paid off? The pain and suffering they caused almost outweighed by that of the Titans themselves. What will be left of them once this is all over?-"

 “It’s not over.”                     

If it weren’t for the utter silence in the courtyard, no one would have heard the quiet rasp of Eren’s voice.

Nile glances to the side, incredulously. “What did you say, boy?”

“I said it’s not _fucking_ over.” His growl tore through the air, ripping the breath from your throat. “What do you think killing me off is going to do? Stop them?” He barked out a laugh, but it lacked its usual humor. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned from being in the Corps, it’s that they never give up. If everyone around you is dying, you _fight._ If you’re dying, you _fight._ You cowards in the Military Police don't get it. Too busy having everything you want handed to you on a silver platter.”

The guard's expression is vicious. He steps forward and drives the butt of his gun straight in between Eren’s shoulder blades, the boy crumpling to the ground on impact. You almost call out, but Eren reaches the words before you can.

“When will you people _understand?!_ ” He throws his head up, looking straight into the eyes of his executioner. “This little game you’re trying to play, it’s not working. People are _noticing._ And they’re sure as hell going to notice after you kill their only chance at getting Wall Maria back.”

The spark is set, and his fire ignites.

 The mob is in flames, screaming and shouting amidst the chaos of it all. Dok has lost them completely. He's given up at taking back the attention.

The rope finds its way around Eren's neck.

“ _Wait!_ ” He screams, desperation taking over his enraged features. Tears are streaming down, making small rivets in the dirt and blood on his cheeks. “Please… _please_ don't give up. Keep fighting. Not for me, not for revenge, not even for yourselves.” He’s looking at you now.

“Fight for your brothers. Your sisters. Your parents. The friends you have and the friends you’ve lost. For the strangers on the streets and for the children who call you heroes. Fight for _them._ ” Eren takes a deep, ragged breath. He’s shaking, but still standing strong, the confidence in his voice unwavering.

“Because I’m not humanity’s last hope anymore. You are.”

 

You hear the small click of a lever being pulled, and just like that, he’s fallen. Hanging from the rope like a porcelain doll.

His gaze is lifeless, the fire snuffed out in a single blow.

 

And all that’s left is smoke and ash.

**Author's Note:**

> i started out trying and then i kinda just  
> im sorry  
> why do i write


End file.
